


Growing Up (SpideyPool)

by SugarWrites



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Multi, Relationship(s), Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWrites/pseuds/SugarWrites
Summary: Join Wade and Peter as they grow up together, go through changes, fights, and much more :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy macaroni, I've never really written spideypool :0 so I hope u enjoy this thang I'm doing.

Clear sky afternoon, warm sun birds chirping. This is the day of Peter Parker' adoption, orphaned not long after birth and the rights of being his parents given to the god parents- Tony Stark and Steve Rogers- married but keeping their last name. The two now parents where ecstatic to be given the opportunity to raise this baby, yes their lives are now changed but they are happy. 

Now today is the day Peter is being brought home, to the avengers tower everyone is waiting for him and the lovely couple to return home. All of the avengers, X-Men and other hero's where waiting knowing this was a special day. 

Then the doors to the elevator slid open and to everyone's happiness Tony and Steve walked out with a small brown haired, pale skin, baby boy.

As the walked in everyone gathered around to get a look at the baby, his eyes stayed shut as he was sleeping and everyone just watched the small child. It was the first baby to come through those doors in forever- if ever. 

No one knew what to say it was just a beautiful moment that no one wanted to ruin. This was a party and everyone had brought gifts in celebration so with a small sight Clint opened his mouth. 

"Well I think we all stop staring and start opening the gifts we got, Tony Steve ?" Clint whisper making everyone turn to look at him. 

Everyone nodded and agreement and Steve held Peter as the walked to the big pile of presents. Each wrapped nicely and stacked nicely. 

Everyone took a seat somewhere  in the big living room, everyone had basically taken a day off to be a part of this day. 

Putting Peter in his small cot that was within eyesight of Steve and everyone elses vision he joined Tony in opening gifts. 

Peter had yet to open his eyes from when Steve and Tony had picked him up, so no one really seen his eyes opened. 

Now their was another toddler with the hero's - Logan's son Wade Wilson. Logan had taken Wade as his own when he found him almost two years ago as a small crying baby behind a dumpster. He couldn't leave the child there and becoming attached he kept him. 

Now Wade was a very 'curious' boy and liked to get into things even though he was almost 2. Wade finding a way out of his father's grasp made his way to the cot of where Peter lied sleeping. 

Wade was big enough to climb onto a seat and look inside so he did just that, climb on a seat and look inside. 

He made a confused face as his toddler mind couldn't process seeing this baby a little smaller then him. Wade stuck a hand out to the baby poking him or just touching him with his small hands. I'm doing this he made Peter open his eyes- even though Steve and Tony and other had touched Peter he hadn't opened his eyes but miraculously he opened them for Wade. 

"Sir, if I may do so much as to interrupt I'd like to inform you that, the young child 'Wade Wilson's has woken Peter." J.A.R.V.I.S stated and everyone turned their heads to see a Wade Wilson sticking his hand into peters cot. 

Logan rushed over and picked Wade up making the baby gurgle. Logan looked down to see a peaceful baby Peter with his eyes open. "So sorry guys!" He said as he carried Wade away from the cot. 

Steve went over to pick Peter up seeing at Peter's big round brown eye's. He carried Peter over to Tony and the rest and everyone smiled saying how cute his eyes where. 

"May I hold him?" Natasha said chirping up from next to Clint. 

"Of course" Steve said carefully handing Peter to Natasha.

"He's just so cute, your gonna be a heartbreaker when you wake up aren't you?" Natasha said in a baby voice making everyone laugh. 

* * *

Several weeks passed after the day of peter arriving home. Steve and Tony took a few more days off to get everything set, they hadn't had missions in a while so Tony usually worked in the lab with Bruce and Steve worked with Bucky getting him use to the new world and such. 

Now today was a day where the avengers where needed on a mission meaning Peter needed to be baby sat for a day or two. 

"I think that Logan would be a great babysitter, he has a son of his own." Steve said as he was eating his breakfast. 

"I know but it's the first time being away aren't you worried ?" Tony said sipping his coffee. 

"Of course I am but I know Logan is gonna take great care of Peter and he said we would bring Wade so Peter had a friend." Steve said finishing up his breakfast . 

Tony smiled and kissed Steve's cheek as Steve placed his dishes in the sink. Steve giving Tony a smile as he blushed lightly. 

It was then that the elevator door opened and they turned to see none there then Logan with a small blonde haired baby in his arm, a baby bag on the other. 

"Hey, nice to see you two again." Logan said with a small smile as he put he baby bag down on the couch.

Steve waver and Tony took a step into the living room "Nice to see you again too Logan ." He said smiling back. The two men shared a hug before getting a call saying Steve and Tony needed to leave. 

"Peter is in the nursery, he should be waking up soon!" Tony said as the elevator closed. 

Logan wasted no time finding the nursery, Wade still in his arm fast asleep. Logan eventually found it and opened the door to what he assumed was a Peter who just woke up cause he heard faint cries. 

He rushed over to the cot and laid Wade down next to Peter and then picking him up to calm him down. He soon did and looked up the Logan making small gurgles. 

Wade woke up and stood holding the rails making sounds that mixed English and gurgles. Logan looked at his son and smiled, he placed Peter back down and walked over to a shelf with toys he knew the boys could play with. 

While Logan worked on picking a toy Wade crawled over to Peter and stared at him in confusion, it was only his second time seeing this other small person. 

Peter was barley old enough to crawl but not much else so he stared back up at Wade with his huge brown eyes. 

"Now I'm sure you two will love this." Logan said holding up letter blocks, he placed them on the carpeted floor and walked over to pick the two boys up carefully and moved them to where he had the placed the blocks. He let Peter lean against him between his legs as Wade crawled around making small attempts at walking. Peter messed with the blocks for a while and Wade eventually joined him. 

For the rest of the day the two boys played with each other and Logan watched them. Steve and Tony did come that night not to late. 

"Thank you for watching him Logan." Steve said as he watched Logan pick Wade up. Wade making whines stretching out towards Peter who was asleep in his cot. 

"The pleasure was all mine and I'm sure Wade has grown fond of Peter too." Logan said back smiling at his son who was still trying to make an attempt to go back to his friend. 

For the next year or so Wade and Peter would have play dates and Logan would bring Wade over when ever he babysat. Wade started to walk and talk more and Peter was learning take a few steps. 

The two boys loved to play together and we always sad to have to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wade's 4th birthday and Logan had decided to have the party at the park. It was a nice day after all so as Logan and various other X-Men helped set up Wade ran around and played at the play area. Wade didn't have many friends only one from pre-school was invited and from what Logan knew was Wade called him 'Weasel'. Logan didn't know what to think of it but brushed it off. 

Wade also insisted on inviting Peter, Wade knew Peter was close to his 4th birthday and that he himself could be a little rough but hadn't seen his little buddy in a few months due to Logan being put on more jobs, making it hard to watch play dates. Tony and Steve being caught up with the avengers in other things put them out the question. 

Logan and the other X-Men had finished setting up the party area when flash of lightning flashed near the part area, only to reveal the thunder God himself Thor. He was was with Clint, Natasha and Bruce. The four walked over to greet the other hero's there. 

"Where is Tony and Steve?"Logan asked looking at the four, knowing that Wade really wanted Peter to come and he knew Wade would be sad if they didn't show. 

"They should be here in a few that had to take care of something's." Bruce answered just as Wade and another boy with dirty blonde hair come running towards the adults. 

"Daddy daddy! Weasel is here!" Wade shouted as he skidded to a halt the other boy stopping behind him. 

Weasel waved up at Logan and looked around to he other adults looking stunned. He turned to where Thor stood tower over him. 

"YOU'RE THOR!". Weasel pretty much screamed as he gave a toothy green revealing a middle tooth missing. The adults chuckled as Thor smiled back opening his mouth to reply.

Just then a lady with slightly darker hair then weasel's came running out of breath. 

"What did I tell you abou-" she started before noticing a few eyes on her. 

Logan turned to her and stretched a hand out to her to shake and she took it. 

"This must be your son. Nice to meet you, sorry my son can be a trouble maker." Logan said chuckling as he could feel Wade frown at him. 

"It's nice to meet you too, my son is also a trouble maker." She replied with a smile. 

"MOMMY! IT'S THOR!" Weasel yelled to get her attention pointing towards the thunder God. 

Thor gave a toothy grin to the lady and she blinked realizing that other than Thor , Steve and tony where talking to the other adults. 

"I see that honey." She said patting his head. "You are his favorite." She said with a smile as her phone rang. She answered and withing a few 'yes's' she hung up and kissed Weasel's cheek. "I'll come pick you up when the party ends." She said turning to Logan 

"3:00 ?" She asked 

"3:00." Logan replied with a nod. 

She nodded back and patted Weasel's head "Goodbye honey" she said as she walked to leave. 

While this was happening Wade had noticed that Tony and Steve weren't there- most importantly Peter wasn't there. 

"Where is Peter?" Wade asked tugging at the side of Logan's pants. 

"Bruce said they would be here soon." Logan said squaring down in front of his son. 

Wade nodded and just assumed they would show up eventually. 

"Now it's time to start this party !" Clint piped up from next to the gift table. Wade was now distracted by the idea of gifts.

After Wade opened his gifts , getting a bike, comic books, new cloths , and various toys.   
It was down to the last gift that was from weasel.   
He opened it and under the wrapping paper was a box for inflatable swords. 

"Mom said I couldn't give you real ones so I tried my best!" Weasel said laughing. 

"Maybe next year I'll be old enough for real ones!" Wade said opening the box. Their was two in the box so the boys had Logan blow both up so they could play swords. 

After a while of playing games with each other Logan called for cake. 

"Time for cake Wade!" Logan said opening it. It was chocolate with vanilla icing. 

Everyone was served a price leaveing one for Wade. Wade didn't touch it though only looking out at the park. 

"Aren't you going to eat your cake?" Logan asked a little worried. 

"I'm saving it for Peter." Wade said looking up at his dad. 

"Oh..." Logan said his eyes softening. "Tell you what if they don't make it we can go by and deliver th-" Logan was cut off by a the sound of Tony's suit's rocket boosters. 

"We are so sorry we are late!" Steve said as he hoped of the suit with Peter on his back. 

Wade smiled wide and ran over to Steve, at the same one Peter patted Steve's head for him I let him down. Steve put him down in time for Wade to give Peter a bear hug.

Peter was still pretty small even though he was almost 4 but Wade still squeezed him. 

"I missed you buddy!" Wade said as he let go smiling at Peter. 

"I missed you too Wade!" Peter said smiling back giggling.

Tony and Steve had went to mingle with the rest of the adults as Weasel came up to the pair. 

"So this is Peter ?" Weasel asked 

"Yup this is my little buddy!" Wade said happy for his two favorite friends to meet. 

"Nice to meet you Peter! You can call me Weasel!" Weasel said giving Peter a quick hug. 

"Nice to meet you too!" Peter replied noticing the empty cake plates. 

"Awe did we miss cake?!" Peter said sad. 

"Yea you did, but i saved you some!" Wade said leading the two over to the lone slice awaiting to be eaten. 

"Awe thanks Wade!" Peter said as Wade slide the plate over to him as they took a seat. 

"I didn't want you missing cake!" Wade said smiling at Peter .

"Your so sweet Wade." And in that moment Peter planted a small kiss on Wade's cheek. 

To Peter that meant affection, his father's often did it to each other and him. To Wade well, only his dad and adults who dated did this so it was new to him.

Wade blushed and Weasel snickered at the blonde's redding face. 

Peter had already started to eat the cake as he noticed Weasel snickering. "What is it?" Peter questioned. 

Before Weasel could answer Wade gave Peter a kiss on his forehead. Wade assumed it was a thank you kiss and returned the favour. Peter giggled and kept eating his cake. 

After a while the party was over and Weasel's mom had come to pick him up and multiple hero's had went home leaveing Logan, Wade, Peter and the avengers who were getting ready to go. 

"I'll go grab all your gifts while you say bye to Peter." Logan said as he turned to the pile of gifts. 

Wade rushed over to where Peter was waiting for his father's to be ready to leave. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter one last time and said his goodbye promising to see him again soon. 

Peter and the rest the avengers left leaveing Logan and Wade. 

"Guess I'll have to teach you how to ride a bike now." Logan said as he rolled the bike over to Wade making him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy progress!! Excited :0 along with this I'll have another thingie going up this week??. This is kinda slow rn cause they are young :'0 but i hope u enjoy the fluffyness 
> 
> -Sugar


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 and 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for this super late chapter, take this as an apology !!

Peter and Wade have both gained powers, Wade found his when he was messing around and broke his arm, rushed to the er only to find he was fine. Peter was bitten by a spider who bite peter during a meeting about said spider between Oscorp and Tony and Bruce. Peter has met Harry at this point but he won’t be here . Other character have powers or special ablightus I will explain later :)

 

 

\- Peter was has turned 5 a few months ago and got a blue bike, his uncle Bucky was teaching how to ride ever since. Peter is still relatively short so he barley reaches the petals. “A few more months and you’ll be tall enough to ride perfectly. For now I think the small seat belt is needed.” Bucky said as he caugh up to Peter in the park.

Peter had only been riding inside the tower and wanted to go outside with the bike. Steve and Tony weren’t home and Everyone else was busy or in a mission so Bucky opted to take him. Bucky wanted to get some exorcise outside the tower so it was a win-win for the boys.

“Uncle, can we get ice cream ?” Peter said pedaling a little slower so Bucky could catch up. Bucky look over to the ice cream stand where Peter was pointing.

There were a few kids around Peters age and with bikes and a lady there, Bucky shrugged and said “Sure, but if steve asks you had broccoli.” Peter chuckled and said “okay!” As he unbuckled himself and got off the bike and walked with Bucky to the cart.

“Chocolate and Vanilla.” Bucky said to the working as he dug through his pocket for a few bucks. “That’ll be 6$.” The guy said and Bucky smacked the money in his hands and the guy handed the ice cream. Bucky licked his chocolate as he handed Peter the vanilla.

Just as peter took his first lick he heard a “PETEYPIE!” Peter and Bucky looked over to wear the voiced called and a blonde boy with a bandages and some cuts dress in red and black shirt ran up to them.

Behind him a girl with black hair in a light blue shirt , a boy with dirty blonde hair a little chubby and a Star Wars shirt on. Behind them the lady who looks like the second boy. “Wade, Vanessa , Weasel! Get back here !!” She yelled after them. The three children all around 5 and 6 , the first boy ran and hugged Peter.

“Peter I haven’t seen you since last Christmas !” Wade said Bucky was stunned at the children and lady running to them. Even more startled when one of them hugged Peter. It took both Bucky and Peter a moment to realize who these people are.

“Wade I’ve missed you too!” Peter hugged back trying to not drop the ice cream.

“This is the famous Parker?” The girl, Vanessa asked curious looking him up and down with a smile.

Peter was dressed in jean shorts and a black widow T-shirt, curtousy of Clint Barton.

Weasel huffed a little “I haven’t seen you since Wades birthday!” The lady presumed to be Weasels mom caugh up. She gave a embarrassed smile to Bucky.

“I’m so sorry I don’t know what got into them.”

“It’s alright we know them, well one of them.” Bucky said pointing to Wade who had let go to Peter and was being offered ice cream.

“I’m glad he didn’t hug a random kid at least, I’m Weasels mom” she pointed to the dirty blonde chubby kid and held her hand out. “Rosie.”

Bucky went to shake her hand with his metal one but caught himself and used his flesh arm. “Bucky, I’m Peters uncle. “ he gave a small smile back.

Both adults opted to walk to the play ground so the kids could all play.

The kids were at the top of the slide and talking. “So you go to Xavier’s school?” Peter asked pushing his glasses up. “Yup! And these two go to. Vanessa can copy any power near by. Weasel is super smart and builds like no tommrow.” Wade said giggling

“My brain is said to be so powerful I can move things with it, I just can use the power yet. At least it’s what the doctors said.” Weasel added with a smile.

“Wade tell him what you can do.” Vanessa said as played with the tic tac toe game on the wall. Weasel joined her.

“I have a super fast healing factor! The doctors and scientists say I’ll like never die! I’m just like my dad but no claws.” Wade said laughing as he made motions with fake claws.

“You guys are all super cool! My super powers aren’t as cool.” Peter said frowning “You got powers too!?” All three asked in unison .

“Yea I was bitten by a mutant spider and got powers of a spiders.” Peter said shooting a little bit of web out his hand it sticking to Vanessa’s shirt. She chuckled “Whoa that’s super cool!” Wade said examine the webs. “What else can you do?” He asked curiously.

Peter though for a second “I’m not suppose to do this without adults around.” Peter said shyly

“My mom and you’re uncle are right there they’ll be fine with it I’m sure!” Weasel said pointing to the adults

“Alright if you say so. “ Peter stood up and crawled up the walls and onto the other side of the wall, he would have called if he didn’t stick to the walls

“You’re adhesive !” Weasel blurted our in excitement.

All three kids oohed at peter who giggled. But “PETER WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Get down NOW!” Bucky shouted running over holding his arms out.

Peter squeaked and jumped to the other side landing in Wade. “Sorry.” Peter said getting up. “It’s alright Petey. “ Wade said smiling and inviting him for a game of tag on the ground.

After a while they had to go home. “It was nice to meet you Vanessa, and fun to see you again Weasel. “ Peter said as he gave them hugs.

“It was great to see you again Wade, we have to have a play date some day soon. “ Peter said hugging Wade

“Sure, I’ll ask Logan to bring me over one day!” He said smiling as they let go Bucky has the bike in hand as he crouched for peter to get on his shoulder for a piggy back ride.

Peter gave one last wave goodbye as the trio was whisked away by Weasels mom. All three waved bye as they walked away.

* * *

About 2 weeks later Peter was sitting in the living room watching cartoons with Steve as the elevator dinged. 

They both expected Tony, but they got Tony plus two others. Logan and Wade.

The trio stepped out the elevator the two adults talking and the boy  looking around excited. 

The 6 year old wondered to the couch where Steve and Peter where sitting on the floor in front of playing with toys. 

Wade smiled as Peter jumped up and ran over to him. “Wade!” Wade hugged back . “Peter! “

They let go as Steve got up and walked over to his husband and Logan. 

 

“I’ve been waiting all week for this play date. I missed you a ton!” Wade said sitting down with Peter next to the toys 

 

“I was excited when Papa told me you were coming over today, we haven’t had a play date in a long time.” Peter moved some toys over to Wade they could play together. 

 

Wade smiled and pointed to his missing front tooth “I lost one of my front teeth!” 

 

“I haven’t lost any, that means you will get adult teeth!” Peter said leaning in to see closer. “Super cool.” He added 

 

“It is super cool.” Wade said giggling grabbing one of the action figures and starting to play fight with the one in Peters hand. 

 

“So papa and pop Logan will be training for a little, how about a snack kids ?” Tony said walking over to the pair. 

 

“Sandwiches ?” Peter asked looking at his dad. Wade followed his gaze. 

“Sandwiches, Jarvis prepare some sandwiches.” 

 

“As you wish , sir” the Ai replied “May I also poor some apple juice?”

 

”yes! “ peter exclaimed “Okay Master Peter” Jarvis replied. 

 

Wade looked up at the ceiling in awe “you have a talking tower!” He said excited 

“Somthing like that.” Tony said sitting on the couch as the kids went back to playing. 

They soon had a nap, all three of the boys. Logan and Steve came back from the training room and saw the boys all sprawled our asleep. 

 

“They really do like each other. “ Logan pointed out “Wade seems to behave a little better with Peter. “

 

”Peter seems to be more social with Wade around as well.” Steve said in reply. 

 

The two men smiled and took a sandwich the Jarvis made for them. 

The boys woke up eventually and Tony talked with the other two Men. Wade and peter went to Peters room and played with his toys. 

“You know you have so many toys for one kid.” Wade stated as they started to play with building blocks. 

“I know, I wait for play dates to place with them. “ he said giggling. 

“Good point. “ Wade said as he build a little house. 

Peter put too little people blocks next to the house “That is us, we will own a donut shop.” Peter said giggling. 

“Why donuts and not pancakes ?”Wade said grabbing a circle block

“We can do both foods.” Peter answered putting two circle blocks next to the people shaped blocks. 

“We will make the best pancake and donuts.” Wade explained pulling Peter close. “Wade and Peter Do-Cakes!” 

Peter laughed “Do-Cakes doesn’t sound like donuts and pancakes.” He said giggling.

”it’s called creativity Petey.”Wade said chuckling. 

 

The two laughed and played the rest of the day until night. When night came Wade had to go home but they had another play date set up soon. 

The  boys gave sleepy hugs goodbyes to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I speed up the age or keep a few more young ages ? 
> 
> Also I hope you enjoyed !! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 and 8

Wade and Peter had been having play dates back and forth for the past year or so. Peter was now in the 3rd grade. Seeing as he skipped 2nd grade because he was so smart, no surprise to anyone when his father is Tony Stark and one of his uncles is Bruce Banner. Peter had been going strong in learning about his super powers and training to become a super hero. Tony and Steve along with the rest of the Avengers. Peter didn’t mind he didn’t want to be a super hero just yet he still wanted to be a child and play around. 

Wade was in the 3rd grade as well, 3rd year at Xavier’s school, Wade was doing relatively okay in his studies but still acted out. He was getting restless and more dangerous in terms of how he acted. He played rough with the other kids, even if they were supers they were still kids. He listened to Logan most of the time but still acted out. He was still friends Weasel and Vanessa and they played together all the time. Vanessa is the only kid Wade won’t push around. Weasel lets it happen but will speak up if he gets fed up with it. At the end of the day Wade just wanted to be a wild kid and run around. 

It was summer time and schools were all getting out, even if it was summer yet Tony and Steve were thinking about Peters next year in School. Charles already told them when they told the superhero communities about that if they wanted too Peter could come to the school, be around other super children just like him. So Steve and Tony thought they’d let Peter at least look around the school before he wanted to change schools. 

They arrived at the school, Erik was there to greet the family for his husband, Charles was in the midst of dealing with an issue between the kids. “It’s good to see you two again.” he said smiling. It was about the time the kids would come out and play, the school never really closes for summer, most kids live there so Tony and Steve weren’t surprised to see some kids still at the school. Peter was holding Steve’s hand and standing a little behind him.

Two children from the many kids running around run up to Erik, one is a little boy who rand faster then everyone else and a little girl who was surrounded by pink mist as she tries to keep up with him as they run to Erik. Both kids yell out “Daddy” and seem to be a year or two older than Peter. Erik looks at the two kids and kneel down giving small hugs and smiling “Pietro, Wanda what is it that you need?”  
“He sharpened all my pencils down to the nub while I went looking!!” Wanda wailed as she tried to hit her brother who was standing behind Erik snickering.

“Pietro is this true ?” Erik said looking at his son with and upset face.

“Yes..” Pietro said not looking at his father. 

“You two are 9 years old you need to stop messing around. I will think of you're punishment later I have to talk to Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers.” He said looking at the pair.

“No go run off and play with you're friends.”He said patting their heads and slightly pushing them off. 

“Sorry about that, it’s hard to deal with twins who don’t know how to leave each other alone.” He said shaking his head. 

Both Steve and Tony chuckled as they looked at Peter. “Petey why don’t you go out and play with the other kids?” Steve said nudging him forward. Peter was a little shy looking at all the kids playing around with their powers and running around. 

Peter walked over to the playground looking back at his fathers as they watched him for a moment then walked off to talk with Erik about the school. When Peter looked back in front of him he was greeted with Vanessa, dressed in some shorts and a white black widow t-shirt. 

“Peter what are you doing here ?” She said excited but still calm. Peter was glad to see someone he knew and where Vanessa was he knew he could possibly see Wade. Wade was one of the only reasons he agreed to see the school.

“Oh my dads came to see if this school could be better for me, you know with my powers.” He said smiling lightly. 

“Oh my gosh! You should totally come to our school! Wade, would love it, so would I, Weasel too.” She chuckled as Pietro passed her by quickly making her fall over, not far after him was a a girl with brown hair and a white streak in her hair after him. “Get back here !” She yelled.

Vanessa got up with help from Peter. “He must have stolen Rouge’s juice box again.” She chuckled. Peter looked at her shirt as it was now covered in dirt. “Awe you're nice shirt.” He said pointing to it. 

Vanessa looked down and looked at Peter with an upset face. “Peter, I’ll be right back.” and with that she sped off in a similar fashion as Pietro yelling for him to come back following after who Peter assumed to be Rouge .

Peter laughed for a second and then continued on his way around to the playground. He spotted swings, and that excited him and he ran for them only to be beat by a kid who had dark blueish purple skin color, fur and a tail. Peter frowned lightly as the boy looked at him. 

“Are you a new student? I’ve never seen you before.” He said swinging lightly on the swings. 

Peter shook his head no, “No I'm just here to meet, and see the school.” He explained eyeing the swing. 

“Well nice to meet you-“

“PETER!!!!” A familiar voiced called out.

Wade’s voice.

“Oh no.” The boy said as Peter was tackled with a hug from the side.

Peter fell with Wade and chuckled. “Wade I'm so glad to see you!” He said hugging Wade.

Wade smiled and then turned to the boy on the swing. “Kurt where you trying to steal my best friend?” 

“No I was just introducing myself.” He said rolling his eyes. Kurt, looked to be about 10 so a bit older then the twins he met earlier. “and I assume you're name must be Peter then.” He turned back to Peter and smiled. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well Kurt.” Peter smiled back.

Another boy with red hair, red glasses, and braces called for Kurt, he looked to be about 12 or 13, to join him at the top of the play tower. Kurt waved to Peter and stuck his tongue out at Wade playful and ran up the tower.

Wade finished sticking his tongue back out at him and turned to Peter. “Peter, why didn’t you tell me you were going to visit?! I would have gotten you something!!” Wade said as he invited Peter onto the swing set. “Well the trip wasn’t planned by me, my dads asked if I wanted to go to the school here and I agreed to see it.” Peter said getting on the sing. 

Wade sat on latter near to the side of the swing set and gasped loudly. “You’re coming to the school?!” 

“Maybe, my dads think maybe i’d fit in with kids that have super powers better than kids who don’t.” he explained swinging back and forth. 

“Well you guys came a good time school has just been let out so I can show you around school.” Wade smiled as he looked over at all the super kids, Weasel came out of the crowed and waved as he munched on a granola bar. 

“Hey Peter! Vanessa said you where here, I assumed Wade already wished you away.” He said chuckling.

Peter giggled and Wade blushed while laughing. “Well we are best friends!” Wade replied as Weasel sat at the end of the slide no one of using that was close to the other two. 

“Peter here came for a visit to meet the rest of us super kids and see the school.”Weasel smiled and finished off his snack. “Oh cool, Vanessa didn’t tell me that.” Weasel added.

“Where is Vanessa?” Wade asked looking at Weasel curious. 

“She and Rouge are chasing after Pietro, again.” Weasel said as both boys laughed. 

“Again?” Peter asked looking between the two others. 

“Pietro is the second biggest trouble maker here.” Weasel stated

“Wade being the first.” He said pointing at a giggling Wade “ I can’t help it! It’s in my human nature!” He replied.

Both Peter and Weasel laughed as Wade rolled his eyes. “Anyways it’s good to see you again Peter me and Vanessa have missed you.”

Peter smiled “I’ll be sure to invite you guys to my next playdate. Maybe I’ll even invite some of the other kids, I meet.”  
The boys talked for a while until Vanessa and A girl in a pink dress that Peter saw earlier with Erik walked up to them. “Hey guys, good to see you Peter, again this time with her brother no bothering me.” Vanessa and Wanda giggled together.

Peter chuckled and the other two boys laughed together. “Hey Peter its nice to meet you, my name is Wanda I'm the better twin.” She said smiling at Peter as he waved to her. “It’s nice to meet you too Wanda.” He smiled as she and Vanessa sat on another ladder. 

“So Peter what do you think about the people you’ve met so far?” Wanda asked full of interest.

“Well I love that some of my best friends are here, and I’ve made some new ones as well, but I think I’d also meet some of my other best friends at my school.” Peter said shyly.

“OTHER BEST FRIEND?!” Wade yelled almost falling from his spot a latter. “Yea, Harry, MJ and Gwen. They are all very nice, Harry and I met a little before I got my powers.” Peter said smiling.

“But I’m you're best friend Peter!” Wade whined “Wade don’t be so upset, Weasel and Vanessa are you’re best friends.” he chuckled.

“I’m hurt!” Vanessa and Weasel said sarcastically in unison and Wade, Peter and Wanda laughed.

“Well I think Peter could have two sets of best friends, super hero best friends and non super hero best friends.” Wanda suggested in between her laughter.

“I will allow this, only if I am Peters top number 1 best friend.” Wade looked at Peter with play puppy eyes. “I can live with that.” Peter says smiling.

While the little group was laughing a girl “Hey guys you guys wanna play hide and seek with the rest of us?” The girl Peter saw earlier chasing Wanda’s brother, Rouge.

“Yea totally Rouge girls vs boys as usual ?” Weasel asked standing up. 

“As usual, Weasel.” She nodded as some other boys and girls gathered random kids to play.

“Peter you should join us.” Wanda said as Peter got of his swing. 

“Peter, you super powered?” Rouge asked as she looked Peter up and down, Rouge looked to be about 11 almost 12.

“Yea he totally is! He can do things spiders can!” Wade said patting Peters back.

Peter shyly nodded and shot some spice webbing in the air.

Rouge smiled and nodded “You’ll survive then!” She led the group to the rest of the players.

“Boys vs Girls as usual, a clean game! Call out who you find the first searcher will be Jubilee as she lost last game!” a girl with short black hair, and a pink sweater and pink glasses walked up and stood by Rouge, she looked to be 9. “Call out the persons name when you find them. Last person on either team is the winner!” Rouge announced the rules as everyone got excited. 

“We have a new player today! His name is Peter!” Peter waved shyly as everyone said their welcomes and they split into their teams of boys and girls.

“Don’t worry Petey I’ll keep you safe.” Wade said smiling as Jubilee started her count down from 30, and everyone ran to find a hiding spot.

Peter found one upside down under the jungle gym not too far from wade who was hiding at the bottom of the slide.

For the rest of the day Peter played hide and seek with the rest of the kids, never loosing or winning right off the bat. He enjoyed his time there but soon he and the rest grew sleepy and they all went inside where they went to their rooms and Peter was picked up by Erik before the rest of the group went inside and brought him back to Steve and Tony who went back to the Avengers tower.

As promised Peter had more playdates requested with Vanessa and Weasel coming along, even Wanda came along for a few. Peter made a few more visits to the school here and there but eventually decided to stay at his school, even so Charles school wasn't too far from Peters school so after school he would visit sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is double the size and other chapters because you guys had to wait so long and I'm so sorry for that!! I hope you guys enjoy, summer is in a few weeks I'll have more time to work on more chapters !!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that ?? Good??? Bad??, :) I hope u enjoyed . More chapters soon,! 
> 
> -  
> Sugar


End file.
